Tomorrow Is Not Promised
by 2eXist
Summary: [Hiatus][Chapter 2 up]Life after meteor was not perfect. 3 heroes are steeped in a world turned upside down by fear for the future...the children. 1 year and 5 months before Advent Children. CloTi & VinTi. M audience.
1. Children

**

* * *

**

FFVII: Advent Children  
**-Tomorrow Is Not Promised-**

**

* * *

**

**-----**  
I suppose I could just walk away  
Will I disappoint my future if I stay?  
It's just a day that brings it all about  
Just another day and nothing's any good

"King of Sorrow"-Sade

**-----

* * *

**

"Dammit!--RESTORE!"

_So this is how it feels to die. Is this my life flashing before me? Before lifestream takes my soul? Or…it's what's supposed to give me strength? Ha! Strength…I used to be so strong…I'm so tired; I don't want to fight for strength. This oblivious gloom, feels so good, so peaceful…to go back now? Please stop…I don't want to go back…can't.

* * *

_

_**One Year and five months before: **_

It was one of those days again. Hot, sticky and everything that came with summer heat waves…disgusting, exactly what the weather channel predicted. As a young woman ran through the ruins of Midgar she felt sweat dripping from her abs all the way down her belly button, the hot liquid slowly manifested itself to her black sweat pants. Her mind was racing with ordinary daily thoughts, _'pick up Nico, Marlene's piano lessons.'_ Not paying any mind to her surroundings, exactly how she liked to keep it. Running not wanting to stop, feeling the freedom that running gave her every morning and the culpable thoughts that guiltily dashed through her mind…

'_Run, run from everything…How can I say this? Put it away with all your selfish thoughts.'_

Approaching the steep drop that would so lovingly take her life, every morning she does it, the five mile run, and every morning she runs faster and faster to its edge hoping- _'come on, do it!'_ - That this time, she would have the courage... to not stop. Every morning Tifa Lockheart abruptly stops at the edge of the fatal drop and curses herself once again for being a _'coward.'_

Standing at the edge she admired the ocean while gasping for breath and letting her blood circulate from her heart to brain.

All of their efforts, struggles, for nothing. All the spilled blood, tears and people she had known, fallen. She felt her heart accelerate, not because of her exercise, but for the ache that was and continued being carried there on daily basis.

The ocean wind caressed her chocolate hair which had been pulled back in a careless pony tail, the wisp of strands playfully blew in front of her eyes which broke her entrancing view and reminded her of where she stood. Feeling her heart's rapid beating now diminished…she took a look at her stop watch.

'…_dammit… 6: 25, Cloud will be waking up soon.'_

As Tifa started running back to her two story house on the east side of Midgar…her mind scuttled with her own running pace.

"_Bar needs to be cleaned today, pick up cleaning supplies."_

She gasped as her heart accelerated once again, back to her house which she shared with Cloud Strife...a very close friend, Marlene Wallace…adopted daughter of their friend Barret Wallace and a new refugee Cloud had added to their family, an eight year old orphan…Nico Mohan.

Tifa remembered the night Cloud found the little boy. Cloud expressed so many feelings that night...she was wiping shot glasses in their bar when she heard his keys fondle with the door. He came in soaking wet and more pale than usual. Tifa gasped as she saw him and quickly went up to him to wrap her arms around him. Cloud was shaking as he welcomed her and hugged her back tightly, Tifa realized something was definitely wrong, she heard Cloud cough or sob when she rubbed his cold arms with her hands trying to generate heat for him.

"What happened-- --?"

Cloud pulled back and wiped his eyes from tears or rain water –she wasn't sure- and looked at her. His eyes were glistening and his sadness was breaking her heart…he shook his head and looked down as he sighed. He was gathering courage to tell her without breaking down in agony. Looking dead in her eyes he said…

"There is not a person in the world I trust more than you…so now, I need you to trust me"

"O-of course…I trust you."

Cloud stepped outside and with his hand gestured someone to approach him. "Don't worry… its ok. They wont hurt you here…remember the woman I was telling you about? Well she's here and I know she'll adore you." Said Cloud as he lowered himself to the height of whoever he was talking to. He looked back at Tifa worriedly and back to the person…

"H-how about if she's mean and makes believe to be n-nice? I d-don't know Mr. Cloud-- …maybe I s-should go back." The voice clearly belonged to a young person; the voice was so haunting and full of pessimism. Tifa felt her throat start to knot up as she looked back at Cloud with encouragement.

"Nico, I promise you. Remember what we said about promises? Well this woman- - this woman won't ever lie or miss treat you in any way…I promise" Cloud said as he gestured with his hand 'no way.'

Cloud stood up to full height as a scrawny little boy with blood shot eyes came to Tifa's view. He was wearing what used to be a white shirt and apparently…that was it. His hair was light brown almost matching his hazel eyes. His arms were wrapped around himself making his height seem shorter than he actually was. Tifa swallowed as she looked at the boy who didn't look up at her but rather stared at her shoes.

"Tifa, I'd like you to meet our new friend…Nico. This is Tifa, Nico…didn't I tell you she was beautiful? You're going to meet Marlene too. I know you'll get along with her." Said Cloud as he put his hands on Nico's shoulders. Nico jumped as if Cloud's touch had electrified him. He looked quickly from Cloud to Tifa as his eyes filled with tears.

Tifa lowered herself to the little boy who started shaking. She took off the sweater she was wearing a wrapped it around him. His tears were coming down rapidly as his shaking intensified. "Nice to meet you Nico. You don't need to be afraid of me, like Cloud said, we're going to take good care of you. Don't be afraid anymore." She said it with sincerity while looking in his eyes.

"Are you hungry Nico?" Tifa asked. The boy looked at her in shock as if she had asked him something outrageous. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it and shook his head.

"Do you want to go and rest instead? There's a nice comfy bed here if you want…" said Tifa as she smiled at him and stroked his face whipping tears as she did so. Niko quickly gave a small nod and looked back down.

Cloud and Tifa lead Nico to the guest room that was next to Marlene's room and gave him clean pajamas that were given to Marlene for Christmas, but were still too large for the little girl. Leaving a night light for Nico, they reassured the little boy it was alright and bided him good night. They only hoped the clearly traumatized child would get a good sleep.

Tifa descended to Cloud's room where she took the liberty of getting him a clean shirt from his drawer while he finished drying himself off in the bathroom. Tifa didn't know how Cloud found Nico, but she was positive it must not have been a good experience. Cloud looked exhausted as he stepped inside his room and gladly put on the black shirt Tifa gave him. Tifa sat down on his bed patiently. She didn't need to ask Cloud for both knew she was waiting for him to begin.

"I was coming back from Kalm when the thunder storm started…the chocobo was refusing to keep traveling in the rain…so I decided to stop at a local inn. I was waiting in the lobby for no more than 2 minutes when still no assistance." Cloud swallowed and looked at Tifa with misery as he continued the tale…

"I called for help but still no one came. I walked to the back of the counter because the reception door was ajar and opened it slightly, then a smell of blood hit me. I kept walking inside where I saw an old woman with her back to me in a rocking chair…I asked her if she was the owner…If I could get a room. She didn't respond…" Cloud closed his eyes and Tifa smoothed his goose-bumped arms with her warm hands.

"I walked around her to face her and nearly had a heart attack when I saw her face. It was all disfigured with her left eye hanging nearly completely out its socket. Her lips didn't exactly connect with each other so her drool dripped from her mouth. She was looking at me but didn't say anything, I saw another room…where I found Nico. He was tied to a bed rail with blood dripping from his nose, two broken ribs, and unconscious. It took four potions to attend his injuries. He woke up screaming…screaming in agony like something inside him was eating him alive."

He opened his sad eyes and looked at Tifa once again for assurance. She slowly took his face on her hands and placed it on her lap. Cloud was looking dazed and his silence was driving Tifa mad, but still gave Cloud the time he needed to reiterate. Replaying all of the dreaded events in his head…and internally thanking Tifa for being patient and not urging him to go on, Cloud cleared his throat as he once again tried to finish with the help of her soothing hands grazing his spiky hair…

"It took me an hour or so to make him calm down and finally let me touch him and untie his little hand from the bed post. He started talking fast about not letting her do more things to him. That he wanted to die instead, that if I was an angel to just kill him…" Cloud's voice had cracked when he said the last statement… "I told him not worry about her…that she will never hurt him again. He then collapsed out of distress, I think. I picked him up and placed him on the bed and as I turned the old woman was right in front of me! I asked her what happened to him and she merely started laughing. Out of no where…Nico took one of my swords from my harness and stabbed her in the stomach-

"Gasp!"

"- causing both of us to look at him with shock. She died with a smile or whatever the hell that was. Nico looked at me with astonishment and flung himself to me laughing, crying I'm not even sure…he was hugging me, refusing to let me go…I was shocked Tifa. I didn't know what to do or what to think...I still don't."

"Nico had this crazed look on his face as I slowly took the sword away from him. He told me she did awful things to him…he - -"

Cloud looked childlike as he hugged Tifa's thighs tighter to his face. His guilt was having the best of him and his feelings were running wild. All he could do at the moment was hold on to Tifa for dear life. All that was going on was affecting him deeply, he knew that as long as he lived—nobody was going to hurt that little boy again. Ever.

"- - He told me that woman was injecting him with something, most likely mako or something related to it. He said he always fought her off…which always ended up with him getting hurt to the point of blacking out…she was experimenting on him Tifa. A little boy? I don't even know for what." He pondered as he shifted from her lap to look at her.

Tifa sadly shrugged. He noticed she was suppressing tears and was trying to hold her composure. The last thing he needed was to see her cry, it was just one of his weaknesses. He also feared that if she started, he would breakdown with her as well. "I took Nico from there. What was done was done, who knows what else she or they did to him, but I was not going to find out. I asked if the woman was his mother and he said he didn't have parents…that he was raised with that woman and she constantly reminded him she was definitely not his mother."

"Tifa, I - -I want us to keep him…"

Cloud waited for a response. Knowing Tifa he already knew her answer, but still wanted her reaction. The possibility that she would say 'no' didn't cross him mind, nor did he want to. He knew what he was asking was a lot- - money wasn't as available for extra expenses but they always managed; and Tifa being Tifa never let money impede with important matters, and this was important.

"Of course we'll keep him." She felt Cloud relax a little more with her words. Deeply hoping he didn't think she was going to say otherwise. "We must take him to Elmyra so she can check his vitals, Marlene has a physical with her soon. We will need all the information we can find on Nico such as any other relati - -"

"He doesn't have anyone else!" Cloud said instantly tensing up. "He told me he's an orphan…he lived in Kalm all his life with that b- -…hag." He practically spat. "He doesn't even remember her name."

"O-ok Cloud"

"He called me an angel Tifa…I-I was there for a reason, it was to take him from there…his arms…they were tainted, a-almost green with infection, from needles- "Cloud sobbed. Tifa knew the reason why it was hurting him so. It reminded him of his experience with testing, except he was a young adult when it was implemented on him, this case was of an eight year old boy whom who knows had been undergoing these so called experiments. There was pain on Clouds face. He was reliving all the feeling he had gone through and all the events he wanted and tried to forget. It's like he could never get a break, constant reminders of everything negative always followed him. All Tifa could do was be there for him and support him in any way.

"I believe you were there for a reason too Cloud. We'll help him. He's dreadfully troubled so it will take a lot of persistence. Marlene's company will do him good too."

He knew she would understand. He shifted in his bed to laying position and pulled her to his chest. He would normally never act like this with Tifa but tonight he wasn't himself. He wanted to be heard, to be told that they would raise this little boy properly. If he did end up crying he wanted her to hear him. It was odd. But he didn't care. She wrapped her arms around as she finally freed the locked tears that were being held back. He cried and cried with her until they both thought they were done…until exhaustion got the best of them and finally drifted to a never forgotten slumber.

---------

As she took her path home, she noticed children sitting on the ruined sidewalks, her running did not slow down, and intentionally she didn't stop to look at them. Her guilt never let her anyway, they are too many, her heart ached because she couldn't help them and some of them didn't want any help…children these days, don't want company or any sort of entertainment…they just want to be left alone…left alone to waste away with no sense of direction. They don't like to talk or play like children did when Tifa was growing up, a rumor of a new era of children arising…it is said children were evolving to something new. What that "something new" was still being investigated.

Tifa stopped in front of _their_ bar and listened to her surroundings before entering. It seemed like a paranoid action, but in reality, Tifa was that paranoid. These days, Midgar wasn't safe enough to waltz into anywhere. Especially your own house or property.  
_'Cloud is not up, good; he is not in the bathroom.'_ Entering, she immediately removed her drenched in sweat shirt and remained in her sports bra as she walked up the stairs to the kitchen.

**-End Chapter-

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Let's just say..."I wish!"

**A/N: **It's my 2nd fanfic my friends. A lot of thought has gone into it--I just need to write it. We start off one year and five months before the events of Advent Children. If you guys have seen the trailers—great—if not, this will contain major spoilers, therefore I urge you to not continue (But a lot of exciting things will happen before that! So you are welcome to read till then). It's a Cloud/Tifa & Vincent/Tifa fic and I'm really excited about it. Hope you guys like and thanks for all the support. You guys are incredibly inspiring! Peace.

xX-Hipathya-Xx

* * *


	2. Transporter

**FFVII: Advent Children  
-Tomorrow is Not Promised-**

-----  
This prayer is for me tonight  
This far down that line and still ain't got it right  
And while confessions not yet stated  
Our next sin is contemplated  
Never did we know, what the future would hold

"Innocent" –Fuel

-----

* * *

Cloud heard her moving up the stairs while he quietly sat on one of the kitchen stools, silently waiting. Walking straight to the kitchen cabinets where the coffee urn dwelled, she was oblivious or too distracted to take notice of him. Running the water faucet and listening to the water fill itself in the appliance she dropped the urn to the floor in alarm as she noticed Cloud.

Cloud immediately got up and walked towards the kitchen closet where their cleaning utilities were and took out a mop.

"I'm sorry Tifa, I didn't mean to scare you."

Still a bit shocked and remembering what she was doing, she picked up the urn to refill it again. "Its o.k., I just wish you would have said something--what were you doing sitting there anyway?" She said.

Looking at Tifa, Cloud started to mop the spilled water. She was glistening with sweat, looking like a stunning wild creature, Cloud couldn't help but steal a glance at her tight rear end as those thoughts passed though his mind. Blushing at his wondering eye, he concentrated to his task, guiltily hoping Tifa didn't remember she was going about their kitchen shirtless.

"I-I was waiting for you...I wanted to talk to you before the children woke up."

Something in Tifa's mind was ringing for attention but she couldn't seem to get it.

"What's on your mind?"

She asked while she turned to Cloud who was concentrating on mopping the spilled water. _'I'm standing here in my bra! Wait, don't make it such a big deal now, Cloud isn't, we are mature adults. Shit! Who are you kidding?'_ She thought as her face started flaming with a soon to be blush.

"Let me jump in the shower and we'll discuss it in a bit…ok?" She said as she uncomfortably walked around Cloud towards the bathroom.

'_Cloud wants to discuss something?'_ It was just too odd. Like everyone else these days, Cloud barely spoke. He talked plenty when they played with the kids, or when he gave his sword lessons to the orphans that idolized him. The children are what kept them going. The level of despair within the city had reached a peak that left everyone bereft and miserable. Just the act of speaking was draining… depression had claimed Midgar as home. Optimism was a relic of the past.

Tifa, like everyone else, thought life would be wonderful after Meteor. No one harbored delusions of a utopian Midgar but all thought things would be better. The planet was in agony, and was letting everyone know it. Debris polluted the water and foods supplies, hard times had befallen everyone. It was an everyday struggle and the children were hit the hardest. A dark spell had bewitched the children and nothing could break them of their mournful and disillusioned trance.

But Lockheart and Strife strove to be the silver lining to that ever-present dark cloud. They cared for the kids that no one else could or would. She loved seeing Cloud with them. Although, when the children weren't looking, she noticed a familiar expression on his face, a look of pity and great sadness. Regrettably, she knew that the same expression occasionally stole across her own face. They couldn't take care of all of them, so they played, counseled, fed as many as they could afford. Day by day, they opened their doors to children in the hopes of making them smile like children should.

Showered and refreshed Tifa walked into the kitchen to see Cloud reading the Midgar Journal. She sat down next to him and took a sip of his coffee mug. Cloud never drank a lot of coffee but he always filled his large mug to the brim and he'd always wait for Tifa to drink half before he finished the cup. It was one of their little things.

"Any news of Barret?" She asked as she took a peek at what he was reading: _Finance Your Business Today. _

"Nothing important."

"Hmm...So what do you wanna discuss?"

It was obvious Cloud was waiting for her to bring it up because he closed the newspaper with haste and cleared his throat. Tifa didn't want him to see her curiosity so she quickly started maneuvering around the kitchen to prepare breakfast for him, Marlene and Nico...

"Well, I've been thinking... you have the bar--" she quickly gave him the nasty glare she always gave him when he stated that _Seventh Heaven_ was _her_ bar. The bar belonged to the both of them and Cloud implying otherwise made her angry. The glare was piercing and quickly made him turn his words around.

"--I mean, _we_ have the _Seventh Heaven_ but we are barely making any money... I've been doing a little research... and thanks to the growing problems with electricity there are no means of transportation..."

Tifa cracked some chocobo eggs into a bowl and started scrambling them while she nodded for Cloud to continue. '_What is he getting at?' _Cloud grabbed a pitcher of fresh oranges and tried to continue as he made orange juice.

"I want to start a new business... a delivery service--" Cloud shrugged and continued. "- -specializing in medicine or items that are not easily available these days." He finished as he waited for her reaction.

"And how will you transport these items Cloud?" Tifa sounded a bit sarcastic and was sure it showed her face as well. '_Stop it, this might be something good_.' She quickly put an interested face and nodded him to continue.

"Well, I have Fenrir...it's rarely in use and it's perfect for speed since you know ..."

She knew exactly what he is referring to. Because of his SOLDIER training and infusions of mako...Cloud was faster than most and could maneuver very easily at tremendous speed. After a few minutes of considerations, she finally nodded and said, "I see...how can I help?"

Cloud gave her a warming smile as he continued. This was making him happy, she thought as she watched him proceed with excitement in his eyes. It's was a magnificent sight seeing him like that. His happiness was making her giddy and she chuckled because it was a feeling she had forgotten.

He told her that with her financial knowledge she could prepare spread sheets of how the finances will be operated. Tifa would also have to contact him through their PHS devices when a new order was being placed. He will be on the road for five days a week and take two days off to rest.

"Cloud! This is brilliant. I'll help you...in anything you need." Tifa said honestly. Cloud smiled as he finished squeezing the last of the oranges and placed a full pitcher of orange juice in the middle of the table.

"Do you mean it? You think we can do it?" He said skeptically but nevertheless smiling as he took out a plate for her to put the scrambled eggs in.

"Of course I do."

She suddenly froze and put a very worried look on her face that evaporated Clouds smile the instant she looked at him. "Well-- we do have a big issue Cloud..." she bit her lips worryingly and looked down. He was standing very close to her and she knew he was preparing for the worse because that's just Cloud...pessimistic.

He said nothing, he was waiting for the second shoe to drop. Tifa got irritated because even though she knew the suspense was killing him... he refused to give ground... as always. "Well--how can you even think of starting a new business--" She said with mock seriousness. "--without naming it first?"

His eyebrows came together in confusion, he hadn't gotten the joke. Tifa's serious face quickly turned into a smirk and Cloud finally caught on. They started talking with enthusiasm about their new plans. When they'd finally gathered their ideas and determined the terms they sealed it with a hug. It wasn't long before they heard Marlene or Nico approaching and looked at each other. Too quickly, they pulled away with smiles still on their faces.

"Good morning, pancakes and eggs for breakfast. Have a seat." Said Cloud smoothly to Nico who was stretching from his slumber.

Nico looked at Tifa and Cloud with suspicion. He looked at the eggs with eagerness but with skepticism as well, Tifa knew Nico still did not fully trust Cloud or her. She smiled at him and with a fork picked at some of the eggs and ate in front of him. Convinced, he eagerly took Cloud's offer. He still needs time Tifa thought, but who could blame him? Looking at him, she noticed he had bags under his soft little eyes... stark orbs that lead her to notice how pale he was. She went up to him and felt his forehead…

"Normal temperature"

Cloud noticed her gesture and questioned her with his eyes. Tifa took Nico's face in her hands and looked at the child's hazel eyes whose pupils were dilated. '_Signs of fever, but he feels fine'_.

"Nico...do you feel weird, any pain...?" Tifa asked. Nico looked down at the eggs and pancakes Cloud had just served him and merely shrugged.

"I-I...no" Nico said.

Cloud looked at Nico and then at Tifa with apprehension. As Nico started eating, Tifa shrugged at Cloud and motioned 'o.k.' with her hand. Cloud knew better, he could feel Tifa's tension from miles away, and she was silently screaming.

"Just make sure you ask Elmyra about what you've noticed in him...ok Teef?" Tifa nodded as they watched Marlene come into the kitchen and sat next to Nico.

Tifa and Cloud were watching the children engage in their regular conversation. Nico was quiet and usually let Marlene do all the talking, but was always very attentive to Marlene's chatter. Tifa looked at Nico closely trying to notice what spiked his interest. On impulse Cloud told the children of their business plan. To his surprise they were very excited.

After a huge debate by Nico and Marlene the name _Strife Delivery Service _was given to Cloud's transportation service. Tifa and Cloud watched as the two children were about to tear each other's hair out over whose name should be chosen. From '_Cloudy Delivery'_ to '_Strife Services_,' Cloud heard it all with amusement. He chose _Strife Delivery Service_ as a combination of their suggestions. He hated when Marlene and Nico fought. To get them to shake hands with each other and apologize was not only uncomfortable for him but also reminded him of his own childhood fights where he had to do the same.

* * *

Being a transporter was not what Cloud had expected. The people who usually requested his services were upper-class snobs from downtown Midgar, none of those people had even heard of the word _slum_. Their orders usually consisted of designer luggage or extravagant liquor. They could afford full price which was good for business, but Cloud usually refused providing them service. Whereas the rich was good for business, middle class people, who needed special deliveries like potions and ethers had to be given discounted prices. It wasn't too hard for Cloud to visualize the kind of profit the company was making. A client's neighborhood was a telltale sign. The poor lived in squalor and the rich wallowed in luxury. 

Speeding down a dirt road to deliver an X-potion from an urgent call he received from Tifa, Cloud took in the sights halfheartedly. She mentioned a sick child who lived somewhere in the badlands outside of Condor. The road passed by as merely a blur. He ignored the sights, sounds and smells of the Condor region with a detached indifference. A child needed help and that was his only concern. Seeing Nico bleeding and helpless had changed something in Cloud. He was determined to never let another child suffer if it was in his power to prevent it.

The roads swarmed with monsters but he sped pass them as fast as possible. Fear never crossed his mind. He could handle anything the minor creatures could manage but the kid couldn't possibly contend with something that required an X-potion to remedy. He navigated a sharp bend in the road like the expert rider that he was and switched to a higher gear as more road opened up before him. He wasn't exactly sure where to find the child but he knew the area well enough to guess where the delivery was destined. He dodged a particularly aggressive monster and continued on his way.

It wasn't long before Cloud entered a deserted looking neighborhood whose houses looked more like shacks than actual homes. Cloud was abruptly stopped as a man suddenly got into his path uncaring of the speed of Fenrir. The man was shaking as he desperately approached Cloud.

"Please—are you the transporter?" the man asked him quickly.

"Cloud Strife, sir" said Cloud as he extended his hand to the man which the man quickly shook, "Are you Mr. Karono?"

"Y-yes, do you have the X-potion, Mr. Strife?" before Cloud could say '_yes_' a woman padded him on his waist inspecting him.

"Thank God you're here on time! Where is it? We need it as soon as possible!"

Cloud was hesitant before handing items of special delivery. The correct procedure would be to call Tifa and confirm, however, the couple before him was desperate. He dismounted Fenrir and opened the compartment in which the item safely laid. The woman sighed in relief and gave another thank you as she vanished inside her home with the X-potion. The man quickly followed the woman as he motioned Cloud to come into their house with haste. Cloud sighed in a bit of agitation. The last thing he needed was beg to get paid. Even if they just pay half the fee he didn't care. He wanted to go home and get some sleep, and in the morning wake up to Tifa's breakfast banquet which eventually had become a ritual on his return home.

Cloud followed the couple inside and saw Mrs. Karono feed the X-potion to a little boy no older than seven years of age. Cloud noticed the boy had what looked like bruises all over his head, arms, and even extended to the boy's legs. The boy winced as Mrs. Karono soothed him with some head bandages that contained potion. Mr. Karono looked at her hopefully as the child drank more X-potion and took a notice of Cloud. He reached to his pocket and handed Cloud some gil.

"Ms. Lockheart said this would be enough Mr. Strife?" He said shamefully while looking at Cloud.

Cloud didn't bother to count it, but merely nodded and started exiting. He was feeling a wave of relief as he was approaching Fenrir when the wails of Mrs. Karono broke his thoughts. He was surprised as he saw a crying Mrs. Karono coming towards him as if to strike him. Out of reflex he caught her hands before she could get to his face with her small fists.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT? It doesn't work! Bring back a new one you bastard!" she screamed at him. Cloud was shocked and at that moment was unable to react, he was astounded as he looked at the struggling woman.

"Mr. Strife! He's dying. Our little boy is dying! The X-potion didn't work!" said Mr. Karono as he took his wife away from Cloud's restraining embrace.

"That's impossible Mr. Karono. The X-potion couldn't have gone bad. I picked that one up as soon as I received your order. If you and the Mrs. don't mind, let me cast the X-potion on your boy with materia."

"Anything-- please! Just help us save him." Mr. Karono said.

Cloud examined the child's limp form and cast the spell three times as a precaution. He was sweating as he gave the boy a hopeful look. The boy looked at his parents with mercy as his hands went to clasp his head. Mr. and Mrs. Karono started crying as their son reached for them with a painful smile on his face. Cloud was perplexed.

_"The spell didn't work." _

It was the first time in his existence he witnessed an X-potion _not_ work. Cloud was taken aback. For a moment he was confused but that confusion quickly turned to terror as the boys limp hand went lax. The cry of his parents shortly followed.

'_This can't be_.'

Cloud got up as he passed neighbors who had come to look and at the present time give condolences to the grieving parents. He mounted Fenrir a bit delusional. He heard the '_Oh no's_ and _'He was such a good child'_ as he sped off. He had to go home. He did not just witness a helpless child die.

"He wasn't supposed to die dammit!" He said out loud. He didn't comprehend anything. Cloud knew it wasn't his fault but he still held himself responsible. Some how, he always ended up in these situations…more than he cared to count. He was speeding and knew slowing down was of essence if he wanted to get home alive. The confusion and shame didn't let him. He needed to get home where he could find a bit of tranquility. He needed Marlene's jokes and Nico's admirations…Tifa smiling at him and making him feel like the greatest man on the planet.

It wasn't until Cloud saw the _Seventh Heaven_'s neon lights that he realized he'd made it home… he could hardly remember the trip from Condor. A bit shaken and relieved to finally be home, he parked Fenrir inside their garage and opted to use the back entrance. Cloud Strife never realized that the events of that night were just a precursor to the hard times ahead. Later he would think back and remember that it was the last time that he slept soundly.

**End Chapter

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **The game, the movie, it's all Square-Enix. Damn.

**A/N: **Greetings. I'm really trying to update this story and get to its turning point (where the events of Advent Children start happening), which I'm crazy nervous about messing things up. SIKE! No way, I think I'm in love with my stories, I LOVE them and can only hope you guys like it. I try. Thanks to the reviewers: I know it's slacking but everything that I'm writing has a purpose. Please review, I need encouragement for this one…for I'm very intimidated with the competition cough Tallulah876cough lol.

**Special Thanks**: Again, AncientDirgeDragon—honestly, what the hell would I do without you? For all your assistance and great suggestions on how to re-word things…thank you. Help me with chapter III? He he… No, seriously.


End file.
